Trading Faces
by Its Madness
Summary: Very Much AU! A dark curse is cast, places are swapped, and lives forever changed- the question is, is it for the better? Warnings: Character-bashing, language, violence, and drama- look inside for pairings! Please Read and Review!


**Summary**: _Very Much AU! A dark curse is cast, places are swapped, and lives forever changed- the question is, is it for the better? Warnings: Character-bashing, language, violence, and drama._

**Warnings**: Because of the nature of this story, there will be character bashing, extreme OOC-ness and AU-ness, violence, flangst (fluff-angst), and drama. If any more warnings pop up, I will put them here.

**Pairings**: HP/DM (friendship?), JE/LL, HG/RW, PP/NL, BL/TR, nothing graphic, promise! (sorry to disappoint ^.)

**Disclaimer**: Sigh. I do not, nor will I ever own anything having to do with the wonderful world of Harry Potter (except my stuffed Hedwig doll, which my cat eviscerated. Sorries, Hedwig!). It all belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling *worships*. So, frankly my dears, it's simple: I don't own-You don't sue. Kindly sign on the dotted line below, indicating-… (Just kidding! Please don't hurt me? *ducks a flying shoe*)

**HPHPHP**- indicates a change to Harry's viewpoint.

**JEJEJEJE**- indicates a change to James's viewpoint.

_Italics_- Parseltongue, when under Harry's viewpoint

_Italics_- Phoenix-speech, when under James's viewpoint

I do not have a beta, so please forgive any mistakes! If you spot some, and want to point them out, please do! I won't be offended at all. *hugs*

* * *

_Prologue—A Very Odd Day Indeed_

"Harry. Harry! Are you listening to me?"

The green-eyed boy jerked upward from his, ahem, _resting_ position at the Gryffindor table. He stared blearily at Hermione, who was looking decidedly unamused with her hands on her hips. Had her hair been red, and her body plumper, she could have passed for Mrs. Weasley after catching her husband smuggling more muggle goods into his shed.

"Erm…" Suffice to say, Harry was never very articulate after being woken suddenly. The frown on Hermione's face grew deeper.

"You didn't sleep at all, last night, did you?" she accused him. "You know you have to practice Occlumency, or you won't ever get better at it!"

Ron turned to his friends, face stuffed with treacle, and rolled his eyes. "'ay orf 'im maynee ee dunnet eed oo naggen 'im orl de aim."*

She shot him a disgusted look, looking faintly green as an obscene amount of chocolate sprayed from the red-head's mouth, who either did not notice or chose to ignore it. Harry, meanwhile, had let his head fall back down onto the table with a painful _thunk_, giving the throb in his forehead no mind. He'd certainly felt worse in his lifetime. Distantly, he heard Hermione's scolding diatribe attempting to pierce through his sleep-fogged brain, and groaned. He _so_ did not need to hear this right now.

"—You can't expect to defeat You-Know-Who if you cannot even stay awake during the day! The whole _point _of occlumency is to protect you from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! Do you _like_ having him in your thoughts all the time? Harry? Oh, for goodness sakes!" Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation, having noticed Harry slip into sleep once more. "I give up! I've had it! It's obvious no one gives a damn what I have to say, so fine! I'll just not say anything at all!"

Ron couldn't help but snort in disbelief. Yeah, like _that_ would happen any time soon.

"I'm going to the library. See that he gets to class Ron, or at the very least off the table." Her tone brooked no argument, and with a vague wave towards her retreating back, Ron turned back to his exhausted best friend.

"Harry, mate, you feeling alright?" he asked the back of the boy's head, but received no answer. "She's gone now, you know, it's safe. Mate?" Something didn't feel right to Ron, and as he took a moment to really study his friend, he realized with a shock what it was.

"Harry!" he jumped up, shaking his friend anxiously as the boy failed to breath. "C'mon mate, breathe, damn you!"

By now, the whole Gryffindor table was in a flurry of commotion, having noticed the panicked redhead and the lifeless Boy-Who-Lived. Seamus was checking Harry's pulse, while Dean and Parvati sent alternating Rennervates at the teen, who did not respond to their efforts. They had attracted the attention of the staff table and most of the Great Hall, with several students standing on the benches to get a better view of the scene. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey were rushing towards the pair, where they saw Ron with tears in his eyes as he pleaded for his best friend to wake up.

"What's wrong with Boy Wonder?" Pansy scoffed, eyes flickering disdainfully towards the Gryffindor table.

"Probably just fainted, attention-seeking prat." Blaise Zabini rolled his eyes before going back to studying his nails.

"What do you think, Draco?" Pansy asked him, her voice turning simpering.

Draco just grunted non-committally. Truthfully, he wanted to know what was going on. Even his godfather looked slightly worried, if the small frown was anything to go by. He saw them cart the Golden Boy out of the hall on a conjured stretcher, the Weasel following tearfully behind.

"Saint Potter having a dramatic episode, most likely." But Draco's scorn was barely present in his reply. Something was definitely not right, if the deep-seated chunk of ice in his stomach was anything to go by. And he intended to find out what it was.

Ignoring Pansy and Blaise's outraged cries, Draco stood up from his seat, and slipped quietly out of the Great Hall. He had a Potter to follow.

* * *

*****_"Lay off him Hermione, he doesn't need you nagging him all the time."_

* * *

**A/N**: _Well? How'd I do? I hope it wasn't too terribly short, this is more like a prologue than a first chapter. I promise, I will update soon, and with a longer word count as well (although, reviews _may _help speed things along… *nudge nudge*) Please let me know what you think, whether it be good, bad, or downright nasty, I don't care! Just give it to me straight? Kaythanksbye *smooch*_


End file.
